singer sorceress
by jjayno1
Summary: what do raven and cyborg know that the rest of the titans don't know? reabb cybee robstar
1. prolouge

**Singer sorceress**

On what seemed to be a normal day in the TT household is later disturbed by two very nervous superheroes. In came the half human robot man and a dark sorceress.

"We're going out for a little while, bye!" rushed a very frantic Cyborg. Seemingly in the shadows, raven was lurking behind him with a duffle bag. Fight as they were about to go out the door a boy wonder stopped the in their tracks.

"Where are you two going?" asked robin giving his fellow team mates a sceptical look. Cyborg and raven looked at each other quickly and tuned back to robin to reply:

"Nowhere" they said in unison.

"So why are you going out" robin counted

"Because we want to" raven was getting a little ticked off by robins persistence so, she sped up the convocation.

"Look, were just going out for a while if you need us beep us on our communicators otherwise there is nothing left to say, bye" raven stated.

"Is there something going on between you two" stunned by this sudden outburst a plate smashed from inside the kitchen. Raven had lost control.

"NO! Get out the way!" robin was rushed out of the way by a very embarrassed Rae and CY. They practically ram to the CY's t-car. CY started the car and drove off with raven down the dark street road. (A/n is there even a road outside of the tower?)

Meanwhile back at Titans tower,

After getting brushed off…

"what's up with them two?" asked robin

"Dude, they've been like this for about a month now" grunted beastboy. A small frown crept upon beastboy's usually happy and content face.


	2. chapter 1

_Last time on _**singer sorceress**

"_Dude, they've been like this for about a month now" grunted beastboy. A small frown crept upon beastboy's usually happy and content face.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"Yes I am getting much of the suspicious now" commented the red head.

"They're not telling us something and I wanna know!" shouted bb.

"Sure you're not just getting jealous" implied robin giving him the devilish grin and raised eyebrow.

"What…I am so not jealous…I'm just"

"Jealous" yelled starfire with a giggle. Teasing was something she kinda picked up from raven---you know when she's fighting with beastboy that is.

"It's okay beastboy, we understand" mocked robin while giving him a pity pat on the back.

"Whatever." bb had given up. Beastboy sighed loudly and grounded while flopping on the comfy black sofa.

* * *

**Back in the T-car…**

"Why don't you just tell them what you've been doing "shouted Rae. In the background paths were coming undone and hydrants were going off.

"Look , I can't just tell them, bb would laugh and laugh and laugh he won't stop, robin would take the mic and starfire would give me all these weird puddings and recite her LONG poems okay plus I'm not ready to tell them."

"You're just scared aren't you?"

"….yes"

"That is the most stupid excuse I have ever heard in my life!" bellowed Rae

"Okay then go tell them what you've been doing, and tell them why you've been doing it" challenged the half robotic guy. To be honest Rae was a little speechless to say the least. Yeah she was a little scared to but this was because it would change her life, Cyborg didn't understand how big it was to her. Suddenly the car stopped at a brightly lit bar. The bright illuminating lights kind of make you think of Las Vegas.

"Look I know this for you is the only way to express your emotions so why don't you tell everybody, I mean there's nothing wrong with what you're doing. You're good at what you do and you like it right? Why don't you say something?" suggested Cyborg.

"I don't want the attention" she lied right in front of is face.

"Don't give me that, everyone likes attention sometimes, your just afraid your gonna mess up in front of you know who"

" shut up" Cyborg chuckled at the response as raven made her way out of the car with her belongings leaving the door open.

"Ill see you in a minute, I'm already 5 mins late because of robin."

"Okay, bye" and raven shut the door intensively.

**Thanx for reading:) please please please review and i accept critisim ( is that the right spelling?) anyway watch out for the next chapter!sorry it was a short chapter:(**

**give a girl some reviews please!**

**jjayno1xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay a few things will be revealed in this chapter but i am still aware that it is sooooo short...sozzzzzzzz:)...anyway thankyou for any reviews i got and i just hope that you review this one too! pleaseeeeeeeee... any way on with the story.**

**Idon't own teen titans blah blah blah blah blah**

Last time on…** Singer sorceress**

"_Ill see you in a minute, I'm already 5 mins late because of robin."_

"_Okay, bye" and raven shut the door intensively

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**15 minutes later near the bar…**

Bumblebee came in wearing a yellow and black vest top that showed her belly button off with a black poncho, and black hipsters with yellow trim. The way she looked guys that passed her were drooling. Cyborg was wide eyed and probably could see just a hint of drool from his mouth. Finally the happy couple made it to their seats.

"Next up Shadow bird!" the announcer called out.

"Just in time raven's going on in a sec'."said b excitedly. Shadow bird was raven's stage name. She didn't want to be noticed too much but short violet hair and gemstone on the forehead gave her away easily. Nevertheless, the audience preferred shadow bird better then 'normal' raven.

"Wow the atmosphere here is great!" CY looked a little nervous so b took his hand gently which made CY blush a little bit. Soon he had calmed down but, his face expression still looked tense.

"What's a matter sparky? You've been kind of tense since we got here. Is everything okay?" CY sighed. This next bit was not gonna look pretty.

"It's rob, bb and star they think something's going on between me and raven"

"**What! There's something going on between you and raven!**" The audience just stared at her like she belonged in a mental institute.

"No, no, no they THINK something's going on, not there is." He reassured

"Oh Sorry...he he…"bumblebee laughed nervouslyas Cyborg took her other hand as well.

"I wouldn't be on this date if I didn't already like you a lot already" he lustfully whispered.

"You are too cute, you know that." With that she pecked him on the cheek sweetly. This made Cyborg blush even herder than before. Bumblebee leaned in further forward towards cy's head almost asking for an invitation.

"May I?" flirted bumblebee

"U may" replied CY while softening his lips. He closed the gap between them and smoothly kissed for a matter of seconds which felt like an eternity for them. They were interrupted by the shouting of the announcer and crowd. Both teenagers were left blushing and smiling muttering 'damn' in almost disbelief.

"Hey there's Rae!" shouted Cyborg awaiting his former team mate to perform.

* * *

**Iknow, i know, it was really short but people keep peering over my shoulder and its really off putting. Anyway three guess's to what im about to say now...REVIEW! please...**

**jjayno1**

**xxx**


End file.
